


A Moment

by krissycupcake



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissycupcake/pseuds/krissycupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILER!!!!111ONE!***</p><p>Soooooo, this is what happens directly where they leave off in the Season 2 finale "Closing Arguments" between Will and Alicia after some drinks and such (*wink, wink*).  It also references "On Tap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, etc, etc, etc...  
> Also, my first fic in years...

"Come on, please, God, one hour - that's all we want," he sighed into the door and turned toward her.  
  
"It's okay," she smirked.  
  
"I'll go downstairs and get a new key - thirty seconds," as he turned to walk away she grabbed his wrist. "What?"  
  
She smiled and looked down at the key in his hand, softly running her fingers over it, she took the plastic card and moved to face the door. Giving him a quick smile, she turned the card over, inserted it into the slit, and slowly pulled it out. A green light appeared over the knob, which she turned, opening the door and walking in. He had to laugh at his own haste in the moment, and quickly followed her in and closed the door. No sooner was Will inside the room did Alicia have him up against the door, her mouth on his, left hand undoing his tie and throwing it to the ground, and quickly moving her attention to fumbling with his buttons. He brought his left hand up to her face, tracing his thumb across her cheek bone as he moved his hand further back to draw her in closer, deeper. Time was not on their side, but they had waited so long for this. _He_ had waited so long for this. He dreamt of her, wanted her, needed her and now that he had his moment - his one moment - he was going to show her how much so. This wasn't about having sex with Alicia, it was about making love to Alicia and he needed her to know that.  
  
Will pulled Alicia in and kissed her with all he felt, her bottom lip between his which he sucked on softly, and pulled away for a second to only catch her mouth again. A whimper escaped from her throat. God, she wanted this, she wanted him - that was her only thought. For the first time in a very long time, Alicia thought of nothing else but the moment. This moment, their moment. She stopped fumbling with his buttons and ran her hands up his hard chest to the back of his neck and pulled him in. She slid her tongue between her lips and ran it over his top, his mouth opening to the invitation. Will moved his right hand to her hip and tugged her body close to his so that they were pressed completely against the door. Their mouths and tongues moving together as one as they held on to each other, pulling in harder and tighter until one of them had to break for a breath.  
  
Will did so first and tried to see her against the unlit room, his eyes adjusting and searching for hers in the darkness. Only rays of light pouring in from underneath the door could help him see her outline in a dark blue hue, but he caught a glint. A soft glint reflecting what little light was coming through from the outside, the side that they would have to go back to. Reality. He stared and brought his right hand to her face, now cupping it. "Alicia, are-"  
  
"One hour" she didn't let him finish. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to think.  
  
Will nodded, though he wasn't sure if she could see, and brought his mouth back down on hers, his hands moving to her shoulders and down to the opening of her jacket as he slid it off and threw it to the floor. Alicia finished his buttons and pushed his shirt and jacket back, which he quickly removed and let fall. She then pulled his undershirt up and ran her hands up his chest as he raised his arms to help her. The shirt joined the pile on the ground as Will kissed Alicia again. He pulled her shirt out from inside her skirt and over her head. He ran his hands up her arms and down her back to unclasp her bra as she unbuttoned his pants, and soon they too were in the pile by the door. Alicia kicked her heels off, losing balance and falling against the wall. As quickly as her arm and back had been against the wall did she feel Will's chest against her own and she moaned at the sensation it shot through her to have him pressed against her bare breasts. She drew left her leg up and wrapped it around is calf drawing his thigh between her legs. Will pulled her skirt up and brought his leg in - he could feel her heat upon it. Alicia's breath caught at the slightest release of pressure and she grabbed Will's shoulders, her nails digging in slightly as she brought him closer. Will dragged her skirt higher and grabbed Alicia's bottom and pulled her up, bringing her face level with his as she wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding into him. Will grunted and carried Alicia through the living room of their presidential sweet into the bedroom, their mouths never breaking.  
  
As they got to the bed, Will laid Alicia on her back, her knees bent over the edge of the mattress. He kissed her softly as she brought her hands up to his face and through his hair as to hold him there, but he then moved to her right cheek and down to her jaw. Will kissed her jaw line to her chin and up the left side, sucking lightly on her earlobe and down her neck. Licking, kissing, sucking, but softly, as to leave no mark, all the time running his left hand up and down her sides. He finally moved his hand over her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple, erecting it. Alicia let out another whimper and brought her right leg to his and pulled it in, she needed him now. Will could feel how ready she was, her heat on his thigh, the moisture through the stockings and cotton of her panties. He moved his head down her neck, her chest, to her right, unattended breast. He drew circles around and finally flicked her nipple with his tongue and nipped it softly, making Alicia arch her back in response. Will continued moving down placing soft kisses down her firm stomach until he reached her skirt. He unzipped the skirt and slid it down her sleek legs. He then returned and gently rolled down her stockings and panties together.  
  
"Will, please!" she said in airy voice.   
  
He smiled to himself as he brought his head between her legs, her knees resting on his shoulders as he kissed her inner thighs he moved his mouth closer to her center. He looked up and Alicia's head was back, her eyes shut, her chest rising and falling quickly with her breath.  
  
"Will -"  
  
And with that he drew his tongue up over Alicia's clit and into her. Alicia shook as a sharp moan escaped from her throat and she bucked her hips forward; her right hand grabbing at the comforter on the bed as her left grabbed for the back of Will's head, thighs closing around his head to lock him there. Will grabbed at Alicia's hips to hold them down as his tongue danced in and out of her and over her clit, her body clenching around him. He continued his dance until he could feel Alicia close to the brink, her hand pulling him in closer, her legs holding tighter, her breath was frantic. He sucked and flicked his tongue once more and heard her gasp and moan deeply as her body clenched and relaxed. He moved and laid next to her on the bed, propping himself up on his right arm to admire her. His eyes now used to the darkness mixed with the faint moonlight coming from the window gave him a better view than before. Her eyes were shut, her hair was messy and drenched with sweat. She was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Her lips even full and swollen from their kisses. She had never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment, and it made him want her even more. Alicia opened her eyes and looked at Will, a smile coming across her face as she broke into laughter and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Oh God" she said, laughing behind her hands as she shook her head.  
  
Will smiled at her bashfulness, "you're so beautiful."  
  
Alicia peeked at Will between her fingers and saw the look in his eye, in his smile. She knew. She pulled her hands away from her face and perched herself up so her face met his. She looked into his eyes for a moment and then kissed him softly and pulled back.  
  
"Alicia, I love you" he said in response.  
  
"I know" and she had known. She had known in Georgetown, she had known when they kissed last year, she had known when he called. She even knew it was what he had said in the message - though he had told her otherwise when she confronted him about it. Hearing it then would not have been the right moment, however...but this, this was perfect.  
  
She kissed him again moving him down onto the bed so that she was on top, straddling him. She moved her hair so it all hung to one side and then kissed him tenderly. It was her turn as she sucked on his bottom lip, nipping at it gently, then moving her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues playing with each other as the kiss grew deeper, stronger, harder. Alicia pressed her body to Will's and he grunted, moved his hand to her back and flipped them over so he was on top. Alicia ran her hands up his chest and down until she reached his boxers and pulled them down and over him and he kicked them off. She ran a hand across his face as he looked down at her, their eyes never breaking as she the moved her hand down his neck, chest, pelvis and finally wrapped her finger around him. He gasped and sighed, but kept his eyes on her and he moved his body closer to hers. She moved her head up and caught his mouth with hers and guided Will into her. He moaned into her gasp, her body adjusting around him. She wrapped her ankles around his lower back as he thrust into her completely, another gasp escaping from her mouth against his, but then kissed him again. He kept his pace for as long as he could as they kissed, but it was finally too much and he began to move faster, his right hand coming to her bottom as he pushed into her harder and deeper than before. They both exchanged grunts and gasps as their bodies moved together frantically. He broke the kiss and held his forehead against hers, Alicia's nails running down Will's back. As they reached their climax, he gave one final thrust and they came, moaning. His body gave and he fell, his head in the crook of her neck, his body over hers, both panting on the bed.  
  
When they finally caught their breath, Will moved off Alicia, but held her close. They kissed languidly on the bed, running hands over each others' faces and arms, legs entwined, eyes locked. They said nothing, they didn't need to say anything else. It had finally been the right time and the right place and they had had their moment. They would have to discuss the rest later - to figure out where to go from there, but that was all to come later. Now? The now was what they were to enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
